As is known, some motion (e.g., rotation) detectors include a magnetic field sensor to detect motion of an object, such as a gear or ring magnet. A magnetic field affected by movement of the object may be detected by one or more magnetic field sensing elements, such as Hall effect elements and/or magnetoresistance elements, which provide a signal (i.e., a magnetic field signal) proportional to a detected magnetic field. Such magnetic field signals can be processed to detect position, proximity, speed and/or direction of motion of the object.